It is well known to provide folding tables which include a main planar body and typically two sets of folding leg assemblies foldably attached relative to the underside of the main planar body. When in use, the folding leg assemblies are extended to provide support for the planar bodies. However, when the folding tables are not needed, the folding leg assemblies can be folded into their more compact "retracted" positions, such that the folding tables can be stored away in a remote location. When so folded, the tables are typically substantially planar, and if so desired can be stacked on the floor, for example, in vertical stacks (with the bodies being substantially horizontal), or stacked side-by-side leaning against a wall, with the bodies being inclined slightly off vertical.
In the hospitality industry, such as the hotel industry, it is not uncommon for a particular business or organization to own and use a large number of such folding tables. It is also not uncommon for a multitude of tables to be required in a large room such as a conference room and ballroom during the day, yet these same tables must be removed to a remote location (such as a storage closet or room) to make room for dancing or other social activities in the evening. Such a conversion often must take place within just a few hours, and in such an instance time and manpower is of the essence.
It may be therefore understood that there is a need to provide an effective method and means for so transporting the folded tables, especially in an environment where "set up" and "take down" of a large number of tables is required on possibly a daily basis. There is also a need to so transport such tables with a high degree of manpower efficiency and safety. If an apparatus is to be used to accomplish such a task, there is a need to provide such and apparatus which is easily loaded and unloaded, has a relatively high capacity, and can be readily maneuvered by a single operator around the set up area and also through relatively narrow doorways while fully loaded. Finally, worker safety is always a high priority, so any such apparatuses should be safe to operate in that the tables stacked thereon should not tend to fall off.
The prior art has attempted to accomplish the above-referenced objectives, although it is submitted that the prior art has shortcomings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,310, to Goetz, entitled "Mobile Sheet Pack", issued Feb. 5, 1953, discloses a mobile sheet rack which is configured to accept a plurality of sheets such as stainless steel in a pair of stacks without marring or buckling the sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,310, to Blake, entitled "Dolly Apparatus", issued Sep. 2, 1980, likewise discloses an apparatus for maintaining sheet material in a stable configuration, but in a single stack.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,699, to Beyrle, entitled "furniture truck", issued Jul. 19, 1960, discloses an apparatus, which accepts a number of folding chairs, either on their ends or on their sides. On column 2, beginning at line 55, the Beyrle reference discloses that when the chairs are loaded on their sides instead of their ends, the innermost chair on each end of the truck rests "against the small supporting frame formed by the members 23 and 25".
U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,310, to Hershburger, entitled "Folding Table Caddie", discloses the concept of loading folding leg tables atop a "caddie", which folds flat for storage. Locking bars are used to keep the first table in place. A good example of the stacking method is shown in FIG. 4.
Although the prior art may include advantages, it also includes deficiencies. For example, the prior art described above does not appear to provide a stable yet easily mobile apparatus for stacking two side-by-side substantially vertical columns of stacked folding tables each at an orientation slightly inclined from horizontal with their long edges substantially vertically aligned and in position for easy loading and unloading.